Prince Charming
by JanasaurusRex
Summary: Lucy has been in a coma for almost one year, she has one month left before someone will decide whether she stays alive or dies. Natsu blames Gray and Gray blames Natsu, who's fault is it? Gray and Natsu haven't spoken since that night, when Lucy went into a coma, and they both regret not telling Lucy they love her. NaLu, GrayLu
1. Chapter 1

Natsu's POV:

_I can't believe this... It's been nearly a year since Lucy went into a coma... And it was all my fault. I let it happen, I wasn't there. And now... They're deciding whether to keep giving her the medicines and treatments that are keeping her alive... Or let her die. Since they're currently searching for Jude Heartfilia, they can't make this life-altering decision. But if they can't find him within a month.. It's up to the Guild. In a 'majority rules' kind of deal. _

"Hey... You ready to go?" Erza said as she set a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Lucy's beautiful face once more before I left. _I wish I had told her how much I.. I love her. And how beautiful she really is. _

"No, but do I have a choice?" I said with a sigh. I stood up to walk out with Erza and saw Gray and Juvia walking out. I scowled at Gray. We got into a fight that day and haven't spoken since...

*Flashback*

_Lucy, Natsu, and Gray had stayed long after closing so they could clean up for Mira, so she could get some sleep and they were almost finished._

_Lucy stood behind the bar, washing glasses while Natsu and Gray were wiping down tables. Natsu walked over to the bar and sat down._

_"Hey, Natsu." Lucy said with a smile._

_"Hey, Luce." Natsu said. _

_Gray turned around and yelled at Natsu to come back and help him, so Natsu groaned and got up with his cloth to help. Before Natsu started cleaning the tables, he got the sudden urge to punch Gray, and he gave in to the urge, no hesitation. _

_"What the hell, Natsu!?" Gray yelled before punching him back. _

_Before they knew it, they were fighting like always, only this time something was different, and Lucy could tell. _

_"Natsu! Gray! Stop!" Lucy yelled. The boys stopped and Natsu looked at Lucy menacingly. He stood up and walked over to Lucy._

_Natsu's aura was very dark, which was unusual for the dragon slayer. He shoved Lucy to the floor._

_"Leave Lucy alone!" Gray yelled, running to her side. _

_Natsu chuckled and kicked Gray back, sending him into the guild wall. Gray groaned and tried to stand, but before he could, Natsu made a wall of fire between Gray and Lucy. The fire kept Gray out while Natsu started fighting Lucy._

_"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy cried. She was no match for him, all three of the mages knew so. She backed up as far as she could without burning herself on his wall. The wall formed a box, like Freed's rune magic, not allowing anyone other than the two in, or out. _

_"Open, Gate of the Maid, Virgo!" Lucy yelled through tears. She had blood running down her nose and cuts from Natsu's magic attacks. Her shirt had burned partially off, and her legs got burned._

_"Is it time for punish-" Virgo stopped as she realized what was going on._

_Lucy pointed up at a man sitting on the second floor. "That man is the cause. I need you to get me out of here."_

_Virgo picked her master up and dug down, out of the fire box. When they arrived on the surface, they were twenty feet away from the strange man._

_"Lucy! What are you doing!?" Gray yelled. _

_"Stop doing this to Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Thank you, Virgo." Virgo went back to the Celestial world with a nod of her head._

_Gray got up to follow her, but she ran off in an instant. "Lucy!"_

_Lucy got to the roof, following this old man. "Why are you doing this!?"_

_He didn't answer. Instead he started casting some spell. _

_"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy yelled. _

_"Hey gorgeous." Loke said with a charming smile. He looked to the old man then back to Lucy. He saw a beam of light shoot towards Lucy and he pushed her out of the way, taking the fall under her. _

_As Loke stood up to fight, Lucy saw Natsu and Gray run out onto the roof. Natsu was still under this man's spell. Gray ran over to Lucy while Natsu looked around, confused._

_"Are you okay!?" He asked._

_"I'm fine, we just need to stop that man." Lucy said as she pointed to the man Loke was fighting. Gray nodded and stood up to join Loke. _

_Natsu found Lucy and locked eyes with her. _Oh, Natsu. I'm so sorry this is happening to you, _she thought. He walked over to her as she stood up._

_"Natsu, please stop. I know this isn't you. I know you're in there and I know that you are strong enough to defy this spell." Lucy said, keeping her distance from him, but looking straight into his eyes. He kept moving towards her and she kept walking backwards to get away from him. _

_"Lucy, c'mon, have a little fun." Natsu said, jumping closer. Lucy jumped back a bit._

_"Lucy, look out!" Gray and Loke yelled, as Lucy hit the wall of the roof with her legs. As she started tripping over it and falling, she could see the change in Natsu's eyes. He was himself again._

_"Luuuccyyy!" The three of them yelled. Lucy screamed as she fell from the three stories high building. They all ran to the door to get outside. When they got there, she was unconscious. She didn't look too well._

_"I'll get her to Porlyusica!" Loke yelled, running off with Lucy in his arms._

_Gray turned to Natsu. "YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS! YOU HURT LUCY! SHE COULD _DIE _AND IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT!" _

_Gray started throwing punches, not missing once. Natsu started fighting back. "HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!? I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Gray froze Natsu to the wall of the Guild, but with ice that his fire couldn't melt. He ran off towards the hospital, leaving Natsu on the wall, in tears._

*Present*

Gray's POV:

_I can't even look at him. That filth. He disgusts me. How could he do this to Lucy? I thought he loved her. But I guess that became clear that he didn't when he almost killed her in the guild hall. And now... She might die. She's probably going to be dead in a month. I can't watch that happen. I just can't. I love her too much. She's made this guild into something much greater than it was, she's made the people happier, she's made my life better._ _Truth be told, she's made me happier. I look forward to seeing her every day, going on missions with her. She means so much to me, and to think that I couldn't help her that night, it kills me. Sure, I have Juvia.. But she's nothing compared to Lucy and the way she makes my day better just from the way she smiles at me._

"You're thinking about Lucy-chan, aren't you, Gray-kun?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah... What clued you in?" I said.

"Juvia saw how Gray-kun was smiling. Gray-kun only smiles like that at Lucy-chan, or when thinking of Lucy-chan." Juvia said.

I couldn't deny that. I'm glad Juvia got over me though. "You're right."

I walked Juvia home so she would be safe, then I walked to my apartment. I sighed as I walked through the door. "I miss you, Lucy.." I said.

I've resorted to writing how I feel in a journal, due to the recommendation from my therapist. I grabbed my sad journal and slumped down in my bed.

_'It's been 11 months since Lucy has been in the coma.. At the end of the month, they're going to have to make us, her friends, decide if she lives or dies, if they can't find her pathetic excuse of a father. It doesn't seem fair, does it? I miss her so fucking much. I need her. I wish I had shown her that before she went into this coma. I still blame myself for it. I know that I shouldn't... But it's so hard not to. She meant... Means, the world to me and I need her back. If, no, when, she wakes up, I'm going to show her how much I love her, how much I need her. And I really hope she accepts my feelings so I can give her the love and attention she deserves and never let her go. The pills my therapist prescribed haven't been doing too much. I still feel empty inside. I can still feel the pain of losing her. It hasn't helped to stop my cutting... Nothing has. I've tried stopping, for her, and I've tried being strong, for her, but it's so damn hard. There are some days when I feel nothing at all, and I just don't feel like I exist anymore. My life is worthless without her. It really is. If she goes... I'll have to go too, I cannot live without her.' _I set my journal down on my night table and tried to fall asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to my phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Gray, get down here now!" It was Erza's voice.

"What's-" I started, but she hung up on me. I jumped out of bed and pulled some clothes on, then took off towards Porlyusica's house. When I got there, I saw all of the members of the guild waiting outside. _This can't be good..._

"Gray!" Erza yelled, running to me. She looked uncertain, which was unusual for Erza. She always looked emotionless or mad, rather than confused. I didn't like seeing her like that.

"Is Lucy...?" I started.

"She's showing signs of waking up, and they've come into contact with Jude. He's making a decision right now and he said he would tell us all what his decision was after he spoke with Porlyusica." Erza said breathlessly.

_I knew what this meant. It meant that'd Lucy would have more time to recover and come back to us, to me. He won't pull her plug, I know he won't. I know he's a selfish man, but he'd never do that. _"How long has he been talking to her?"

"About thirty minutes. He should be coming to talk to us all soon, any minute now, really." Erza said hopefully.

As if on cue, Jude walked outside to talk to us. He spoke quietly to Master Makarov, then swiftly and silently left. Everyone watched in disbelief as he left, wanting to know his decision.

"Everyone back to the Guild hall." Makarov ordered.

As we made our way back, I could see Natsu walking with Levy, both of their eyes red and puffy from crying. I was going to explode if I didn't know what was happening soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter takes a bit of a turn, and if you are confused, leave your questions/comments/concerns in the reviews and I'll message you, or feel free to PM ****me.**

Natsu's POV:

When everyone got to the guild, Makarov had us sit in the guild hall.

"Okay, everyone. Jude Heartfilia has told me what he has decided.. And I can't say I approve." Makarov sighed.

My breath caught and I felt tears in my eyes.

"I regret to inform you that Jude has decided she is no longer worth trying to save. You all have until 4:00 tomorrow to say goodbye. I'm sorry." Makarov said. Tears started streaming down his face.

There was an outrage in the guild hall, everyone stood up, yelling and crying. It isn't fair. It isn't fair. It. Is. Not. Fair.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH DOESN'T CARE FOR HER! HE ISN'T HER FAMILY ANYMORE! _WE_ ARE! WHY DOES HE GET TO DECIDE IF SHE LIVES OR NOT!? IT WON'T AFFECT HIS LIFE ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!" I yelled. I ran out of the guild towards Porlyusica's home.

Tears were flowing steadily down my face as I sprinted to Porlyusica's house. When I reached her house, I didn't even bother knocking, I barged in and found Porlyusica sitting next to Lucy.

"Porlyusica! You _have_ to keep Lucy living! Please! You can't let her die! I can't let that happen!" I begged. I dropped to my hands and knees in front of her, screaming and crying.

"I'm sorry. But I have wasted enough time on this girl. And the decision is not yours to make; It was her father's, and I have to respect his decision. Now leave. You can say goodbye to her tomorrow." Porlyusica said.

I couldn't argue with her... I just couldn't. "Is there any way... Any way at all, that she'd survive without the medicine you're giving her...?"

Porlyusica sighed softly. "It is possible, but someone would need to be monitoring her 24/7. And I will not be the one doing that."

I got happier and very hopeful. This was very good news! "I'll do it! And I _know_ that everyone else at the guild will do it too!"

"If that is what you wish. You are to come here tomorrow by 4:00 PM. Exactly." Porlyusica warned. "And if you aren't here, then I'll be forced to throw your friend on the street. Now leave me."

"I'll be here! Along with everyone else!" I yelled before running out.

I ran as fast as I could to the guild and told everyone the good news. Everyone stopped crying and a sense of hope overtook the gloominess of the room. "I'll take first watch." I said.

"Very well. We shall break up the watches by an hour. Each guild member is to watch over her for an hour, with the person who has the next shift checking in every fifteen minutes or so, just in case. Now, everyone, go get some sleep. We will prepare for her arrival tomorrow morning." Master Makarov commanded.

Everyone smiled and cheered at this decision and went off to their rooms. I walked happily down the hall towards my room and I smiled to myself. _I'm not giving up on you just yet, Lucy. You'll be alright. I know you will._

Lucy's POV:

_Where am I? I don't know where this is... Or how I got here... Wherever here is. _I decided to walk around until I found a town so I could ask somebody for help or directions. I must have been wandering for an hour until I saw three girls walking through the thick forest. One girl has scarlet red hair, another girl has light blue hair, and the third girl has simple brown hair. I didn't want to walk over and disturb them, but I needed their help.

"E-excuse me?" I said nervously. The three girls shot around, aiming odd gun-looking weapons at me. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Who are you?" The scarlet haired woman asked.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm lost." I answered quietly.

The three girls looked at each other and exchanged a look that they could understand, but I couldn't decipher the meaning behind their shared look. The blunette walked over and shook my hand, as if she were trying to prove a point. They lead me to the town they were from and took me to their shared apartment, allowing me to sort things out.

"My name is Erza Scarlet." The scarlet haired woman said.

"I am Levy McGarden." The petite blunette said sweetly.

"And I'm Cana." The brunette said before taking a swig from a flask.

"My name is Lucy, like I said before. I really appreciate you helping me." I said with a smile.

"Of course, it was no problem at all. But I have to warn you, if you are to stay with us, you must learn our ways and train with us, along with stay in our line of profession." Erza said.

"What do you guys do?" I asked curiously.

"We're ghost hunters." Cana said with a proud smile.

_Are they kidding? Or are they serious?_

"We're very serious. Ghosts are a very large problem in Magnolia." Levy said, as if reading my mind. I nodded my head. "But, we'll teach you about it in the morning. For now, we should all get some rest. Lucy, you can sleep on the couch out here, but feel free to come and get me or any of us if you need anything. Bathroom is right over there."

"Okay, thank you very much. I don't know what I would do if I didn't see you guys." I said gratefully.

"It is not a problem. Goodnight, Lucy." Erza said.

I laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket that Levy gave me over myself and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Erza's POV:

Now that Lucy was asleep in the other room, it was time for Levy, Cana, and I to talk.

"Should we trust her?" Cana asked.

"Well, she showed no signs of ghost-like qualities, harmful nature, or demonic entity. So I think, for now, she is to be trusted. But we should still keep an eye on her." I said.

"She seems sincere and she really did look lost. I think that she's alright. She probably hit her head or something and got amnesia, considering she doesn't know where she is, or was." Levy said with thought.

"Maybe. We'll teach her how to defend herself and take the offensive in the morning. I think she'll be a very good addition to our team. Goodnight, girls." I said.

The other two said goodnight and walked into their rooms with relief. I was starting to truly believe that not all people are bad in this world. Most, but not all. I sighed in content and laid down on my bed.


End file.
